


Love-Not

by ZeeleeVallen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeleeVallen/pseuds/ZeeleeVallen
Summary: Hinata is to be married to Itachi after her first blood, unless she shows qualities worthy of her clan. That part is unnecessary, as she already plans on sacrificing herself to the Uchiha to save her sister from being sealed. This story is about how she learns to love the one whom she is being given to, and his little brother who also wants her affection. ItaHinaSasu. Uchiha nonmassacre.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

She sat still as she could, eyes on her lap, and her hands neatly placed on top of the other. Her short hair, cut to a perfect bob, was not long enough to hide her terrified expression. The room was dimly lit, and housed some of the most important people in Konaha. Her father, the Uchiha Clan's Head, and the Hokage sat around the decorate tea setting. Both her and Uchiha Heir sat facing each other, beside their fathers. The tea sat untouched in front of both of them.

The Uchiha Heir did not give her a single glance, despite her body being the premises of the gathering. But, why would he? She was weak, incapable, as her father would remind her consistently. Despite having entered the Shinobi academy with the rest of her peers, she still demonstrated unsightly behavior for a Hyuga. She had average grades, and average performance. Thus, her father decided to use her as a chess piece.

Here she was, at the tender age of 10, engaged. To the most sought hand in the village, Itachi Uchiha. Her dreams of blond haired children, with big blue eyes grew more and more distant as the conversation progressed. Naruto, the one whom she had loved for years, could not save her from this. Even she, nor the Uchiha Heir could save themselves. It was being set by people much more influential then she could ever be, nor imagine. After all, she was the failure of the Hyuga name. An unworthy Shinobi, and an unworthy Heir.

She was to marry him if she did not excel among her peers. But how could she? The two smartest people in her class were in a whole world away from her. Sakura Haruno, a brain worthy of the smartest girl of their year. Then, Sasuke Uchiha, the most talented of their year. She looked at Itachi, the older brother of the one she would have to best. Did she even have a chance?

The marriage would take place when she had her first blood, from there, she would be expected to become his wife and bare him children. Not Naruto's wife, but Itachi's. With her body, she would strengthen the ties between the two clans, and end their long rivalry.

The room was heavy with the topic of if she would receive the caged bird seal or not. The Hyuga pushed it, while the Uchiha only lightly disagreed. In the end, it did not affect the offspring, so the Uchiha let it be. She would be placed under the seal, she trembled. It was a cruel thing, yet she was unable to bring herself to voice her opinion.

"If Hinata Hyuga does not show the qualities expected of her by the time of her first blood, she will be placed under the caged bird seal, and married to the Uchiha Heir, Itachi Uchiha." The Hokage's voice rumbled, finalizing that part of the contract. Her father, and the Uchiha head confirmed their agreement.

"Any children with the Hyuga's Kekkei Genkai will either be adopted to the main branch, or they will be forced to bare the caged bird seal. Any children with the Uchiha's Kekkei Genkai will be left under the care of Itachi Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga." Another part planned out.

Her eyes trailed over to her fiancé, the protegee Itachi Uchiha. He was the gem of Konaha, people admired him to a point of godliness.

Yet, here she was, imagining Naruto's blue eyes, tanned skin, and huge smile.

Tears welled in her eyes at the next part, the part that trapped her. "If Hinata Hyuga succeeds in showing ability worth her clans expectations, Hinabi Hyuga will undergo the caged bird seal and be given to the Uchiha's second son, Sasuke Uchiha as his bride." She clenched her hands, fighting the tears with all her might. She would not force her little sister to be sold, her body treated as a mule for breeding.

She stared at Itachi, a boy who had already grown into the body of a man, and forced a weak smile. He stared at her, expression not moving a fraction. He was everything her father wanted her to be; strong, articulate, skilled, and had no need for things like weakness.

Yet here they were, in this together.

She was going to marry Itachi Uchiha, for the sake of her little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

They stared at each other for a moment, which made Hinata's stomach twist in nervousness. Itachi, the man to be her fiancé, finally looked away. His dark eyes roamed over the paperwork being officiated, then to the teacup in-front of him.

She continued to watch him as he took his tea cup to his lips. It was his first time taking a drink during this whole meeting, and they had been in the room for about 2 hours.

She should follow his lead, she decided, and also took her tea to her lips. The tea was Lavender, much to her delight. However, it did nothing to calm her nerves. She took an unsteady breath, inhaling the pleasant aroma. Still, her stomach twisted as she felt his eyes shift to her once again. It was nerve-racking to feel his gaze roam over her features, as if analyzing her.

"Once a week on Saturday's, Hinata Hyuga will attend bridal training at the Uchiha main house." She took another sip of tea, her hand quivering slightly when she felt eyes on her. With as much elegance as she could muster, she placed the teacup in-front of her. Which, does not sound like a hard task normally, but when Itachi Uchiha is around, even breathing becomes hard. "Once a week the two betrothed will be required to spend a minimum of 6 hours together. This time can be used in which way they please, however they must prove that they had spend the time to either the Hyuga head, or Uchiha head. The time may be split into separate hours." She took a small breath, her chest clenching as she tried to place her hands neatly on her lap again. Those dark eyes seemed to bore holes into her, it was unnerving. "If one, or the other is on a mission for more then 5 of the 7 days, the required hours will be void, but reset once again at 00:00 Monday. If one returns mid week, the hours will still be required. Some action can be taken to reduce the hours if they plead their reason to the Head of their Clan, who will then discuss it further with the other Clan Head. The two Clans will have a designated courier who will deliver marriage related questions or requests for efficiency." How…. Difficult. Those 6 hours could be going to other things, like studying or training. Or… Watching Naruto from afar. Perhaps, he will still allow her to use her time to do one of those things? He seemed to be a fair man.

However, she felt that getting to know her Fiancé would make things easier for her once it came time to be wed. And the…. The after. She could feel the heat rising past the collar of her Kimono, then reach further to the tips of her ears and across her cheeks. Oh no. Oh no, he wasn't looking, right? Slowly, dreadfully, she glanced up. Dark eyes bore into her, this time, he slightly raised his eyebrow.

Oh no.

She blushed even harder, suddenly, this little room was much to warm and small. She wiggled, trying to right herself from her thoughts, and from his questioning look.

She was much to young to be thinking of such things!

She gripped her hands on her lap, her face still heavily heated from her blush. They had recently been learning about the art of seduction in Kunoichi class. The topic itself was horrible, and she often felt faint when thinking about having to do it. She even did faint once, when the teacher showed the different kinds of male appendages and how to service them properly.

God, she was going to have to do it with this man after her first moon time. She was in no way ready. Nor did she think she would ever be. The dark haired male before her was very attractive, not like her Naruto, but enough where she had to admit he was admirable.

"And with that, the meeting shall be concluded. Now must sign the contract." A small needle was handed to her. She blinked, the blush finally fading from her as realization dawned.

All to quick, it was time to seal her fate. She looked to the man across the table, then to the contract paper before her. Both her father and his had already signed, the crimson still fresh against the pale parchment.

She needed to be brave, for her sister. She pricked her thumb, and pressed it against the parchment, next to her fathers.

It was official.

She belonged to Itachi Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

XSasukePOVx

There was one girl whom he had the some interest. She was average performance wise, a little too average. It was as if she forced herself to be average, which made no sense to him.

The first time he noticed her, she was practicing Taijutsu behind the school grounds. They were new to the academy at the time, their class had only started one week before.

Yet there she was, going through different forms in the hot summer sun. It was rare to see kids their age practice, it was often only the diligent that did. He was one of them. Thus, his interest in her began.

He watched her practice for a short while, then moved on with his day. The next day, he noticed she was in his class. He was rather surprised, he thought he recognized most of the kids in his class, like that loud mouth no-body, or the loud bimbo's that surrounded him. She was not one of them, instead she had her nose in a book.

In fact, she was the only girl in the class not to surround him. Perhaps that was why he never noticed her before. Hinata, the teacher called her.

Then, one day, they had a group project. She was partnered with him, much to his surprise. Perhaps their teacher thought they would work well together.

They did not. She was too soft spoken, and to quick too apologize. He got annoyed with her quickly when her gaze drifted from him, or she missed what he said. Because of the project, they both ended up going to the others house often, and it was an awkward experience for them both. That was when he learned she was the Hyuga heiress, although she seemed to know he was a child of the Uchiha Head.

When he asked her, she said he met them at a social party between the major Konaha clans, once. He did not recall, no matter how hard he tried. But then again, who didn't know him? He gloated secretly for weeks.

Eventually, they started making small talk, and she became a little less quiet around him. One day, he forgot his bento, and she shared some of hers. It was stupidly kind, and was not enough to fill either of them. But he enjoyed it, and even asked his mother to stop making bento's, just so Hinata would keep bringing them. And that was how he scored a bento from her every day. She was too kind, always bringing one or him, and careful of what his likes and dislikes. About two weeks of her bringing him a bento, he found out it was her home cooking. Bride training she said, it was required for her to learn all the dishes for her future husband. The thought displeased him, he didn't know why. It just did. When she changed the subject and asked if she could continue to make bento for him, the displeased thought vanished. He was going to be her practice stomach, she said. He dare smirk at her boldness, or when she giggled after. Despite that, she never made anything that didn't suite his tastes.

Then the project ended, yet he still dominated her time. He ended up taking the seat next to her, claiming it as his own. The whole class ended up shifting after that, he ruined the flow. However, it wasn't like he cared. All he wanted to do was continue his conversations with her, and eat the home made bento she would bring.

He learned she was smart. Very smart. Enough that she was able to keep herself perfectly average in grades, despite her ability to do much better. When it came to tests, she was able to accurately answer all the right questions, he would watch, as she changed them to wrong ones. When it came to physical exams, she would hold back during spars and matches. Why? He couldn't figure it out. One day, he asked her. She turned red in the face, and sputtered hopelessly. He got no answer, she was too flustered.

And somehow, someway…

They became friends. Not enough to visit each other, or have camp-overs like others, but friends none-the-less. They shared their company daily. They did not extend passed school, but breaks and lunch they were inseparable. When he tried to extend their time together, she would always have a different reason why they could not, like homework, or training. It was always another excuse. Yet, he let it be. It was not like he was lacking in her attention. He dominated her all through the school days after all. She was his, and his only.

And he made sure of it. That blond haired loud mouth? She liked him, and it frustrated him to no end. Not once did she mention it to him, but he knew. He knew with the way she would always be looking at him. Or the way she would sneak her third bento into his desk. Or the way she would smile when he was doing something obnoxious. He made sure that whenever their paths crossed, he dominated the conversation. He would point out flaws in Naruto when he came near, or pick fights. Anything to keep them from talking.

Somehow, it made Naruto think of him as a friend. The asshole started to follow him around after school, and even forced himself into a camp-over.

How did the blonde jerk become to close to him, yet he could not invite Hinata over?

It was frustrating.

But nothing was more frustrating then the night his brother came home with her scent on him. How did his brother, of all people, sit close enough to her to smell like her?

Then, it came together. Today was the day they were signing the contract with his bride-to-be.

The only female scent Itachi would have otherwise, was their mothers.

Yet Hinata's gentle aroma wafted off him, faintly, but enough.

Hinata was to marry Itachi.

The world turned red.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke in the early morning like every other day. The compound was quiet, only a few servants shuffling about to get early chores done. She nodded to them politely as she did every morning, before continuing to the kitchen. She prepped her bento like every other day, with one difference; she made a fourth bento.

After they had been officially engaged, Itachi had asked if she would have lunch together the next day. He was dutiful, she noted. She nodded in agreement; she was already prepared to give her time to him. She was going to ask where when he added he would pick her up from the academy at the swing. He had left right after, saying a short goodbye to her and her father.

She tied the four bento in a cloth, her eyes on the top one, the one she made for Naruto. It would... Only be ethical for her to leave her feelings for him. It was going to be hard; she had admired him for so long. But... It would only hurt her more to continue her admiration when it was impossible for her to confess. She would have to stop making bento for him as well.

She made her way to her room, the four bento held tightly to her chest. Ironic, how two of them ended up being for the famous Uchiha brothers. She was quiet, and did her best to remain unnoticed, yet she was now engaged to the eldest Uchiha, and best friends with the younger.

Her room was simple, and only had the basics. Any allowance she had from her father she saved, as she had no use for it. Minimalistic, she decided would suite her best. That way, her family could not judge her for her style or hobbies. The one hobby she did allow, was the pressing of flowers. It was easy to hide the album within her shelf of shinobi books.

She dressed, her clothes meant for blending, not showing. She picked at the hem of the large tan sweater that soothed her. It was comforting to wear, but she knew she would have to learn to match her husband's taste.

Today she would have to start her approach on finding out about his likes and dislikes. If she learned anything from Sasuke, it was that Uchiha could be particular. His bento that was filled with tomato-based foods was proof enough. It was expected of her to conform to her husband's wishes, she sighed softly. It was something taught to her since she was little, yet she had to wonder if all engagements and relationships were based on the woman conforming to their partner. She didn't have any non-shinobi friends who she could ask, nor was she friends with anyone in her class that came from non-shinobi households. She did try make friends, once. But her father said he would move her to private tutelage if she dare make friends with someone outside of her rank. She was to wary to make friends after that. She made acquaintances, like with Kiba and Shino, but there was always a wall that prevented them from getting closer. A wall she put up.

One that Sasuke did not care for and trampled all over. It was probably why they became such good friends, that and her father did not prevent it. The Uchiha were deemed worthy, her engagement was proof.

She cherished Sasuke. Friendship was something she has always wanted. But, she was always too scared to seek it. Then Sasuke, strong and uncaring, claimed her as his friend despite her family and mannerisms. Her accepted her shyness, her stutter, and her soft voice. Although it was obvious he was annoyed at times, he was still very caring towards her. He was an irreplaceable friend who she loved dearly. Though, it would be odd to start thinking of him as a brother in law.

She went through her morning routine; training, short study, then a quiet breakfast alone, while her sister, cousin, and father ate together. If she didn't make bento, she would be woken at 5:30am, but since she did the bento for Naruto and Sasuke, she often woke up an hour earlier.

Then, she was off to school. The air was crisp, her breath fogging from the nights chill.

Sasuke stood at the gate like most mornings, a small social event her father allowed. Today, he was different. The air around him was gloomy, and there were bags under his eyes. It looked like he had not slept a wink.

What could be wrong?

Dark eyes, roamed over her, and a cold shiver trailed down her spine, shocking her. She never felt aggression from him before! Yet the intimidation rolling from him... It was unmistakable. He was angry with her.

She could feel her hands begin to shake, and her legs froze.

No.

She didn't know if she could take her best friend being angry with her!

Tears welled in her eyes as he strode towards her. His shoulders were squared, his lips taut.

Then, his arms wrapped around her.

She blinked, a tear escaping down her cheek. He was ever so slightly taller than her, yet he felt much bigger as he hugged her. The tears that welled were gone as fast as they had come. He was warm, and she felt herself slowly relax against him.

"I am not mad at you." His voice was much rougher than she had ever heard before. His words reassured her, albeit slightly. The aurora around him still prickled at her fragile skin. "I know about your engagement to Itachi-nii." He said, squeezing her tightly. She nodded, before warily wrapping her arms around his waist. Physical affection was not something she was used to. However, she guessed the premise of it due to observation. She liked to people watch on the streets at times, it was good for her to learn how to act like normal people. One thing she read was that Shinobi were sometimes easy to spot because of how they acted.

She seen friends embrace before. They were upset from a breakup. The one had rubbed the others back, so she assumed it was a soothing notion.

She rubbed his back slowly, and she could feel him slowly uncoiled. Ah, that's what he was like, a snake ready to strike. That must have been why he unnerved her so much.

Though, she couldn't name why he was so upset with her engagement. Was it on his brother's behalf? That was a possibility. Arranged marriages... Could be hard to accept.

They stood in each other's embrace. It was their first hug despite their friendship. She started to dwell on when to let go after a few minutes had passed. Since he was the one upset, she decided to let him decide when. So, she kept rubbing his back, a blush rising to her cheeks when he rested his chin on her shoulder. It was okay for them to hug, right? He was her friend. And her brother-in-law to-be.

She had seen friends of other gender hug and hold hands before. It was common among the non-shinobi kids. She also seen it among family, parent and child, and sometimes siblings. She herself was just... Shy. And not accustomed to affection. The last time she was hugged... Was by her nanny when her mother passed away. Her father then demoted her for acting inappropriately to the heir.

This was new, but it was... Nice. To hug, and feel the other persons affection.

Sasuke pulled back, a light red dusting his cheeks. She tilted her head questioning the redness, when he took her hand. She blinked, looking to their intertwined fingers.

"Lets go." He held her hand tightly, silently telling her not to let go. She let him pull her, a slow blush rising to her cheeks as they walked.

"Sasuke-kun." She said quietly, flinching when his look shushed her.

"You are going to be my sister-in-law, I hear holding hands is normal among siblings." Sasuke said, his face turned away from her. She blinked, looking between their hands and him. She also heard this... But, it was still, it felt... Odd. The hug was one thing... But holding hands was a little more intimate. Yes, they had been friends for a long time, and were to be step-siblings, but this was still out of her scope of comfort.

"But Sasuke-kun," His look shushed her again.

"Just until we get close to school." He said, squeezing her hand, as if daring her to pull away. She dare not, and accepted her fate.

And so, they held hands as they walked down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke was true to his word, he let go of her hand right before they got to school. Thank goodness for her, too. She wasn't sure her heart could take anymore! Luckily, no kids came to school as early as them, so there were few to no witnesses.

The rest of the morning was going by as normal. Her and Sasuke were always the first in class, so they sat and studied together while the other kids started to file in. Before, she snuck the bento in Naruto's desk before they filled in, but today was slightly different.

The bento stayed with her, packed away with the other three.

She had plans. On the first break, she would give it to him, and tell him she admired him… And then she would say it would be the last time she would be able to give him a bento, and then renounce her feelings for him. At least… That was her plan. The thought of it was giving her stomach pain.

When Naruto came in, her heart dropped, and her stomach twisted. Suddenly she felt like the room was all too small, and cold as ice.

The blue eyed children she yearned for… Would never be. She watched as he went to his desk, and immediately looked for the daily bento he was used to. When it was not there, he drooped, making her wince. Maybe she should have left it there? No! Then she wouldn't have the courage to talk to him.

Sasuke placed his hands on hers under their desk, making her look at him questionly. His dark eyes bore into her, making her blink. He was acting so moodily today. It must have been the shock of his brother getting engaged. And to her, of all people.

She guessed she would allow him to hold her hand. He was having a bad day after all. She wound her fingers between his, before giving him a reassuring smile. He stared at her for a moment, before his gaze drifted to the front of the class.

He was her best friend after all, she should learn how to comfort him.

Her gaze drifted to Naruto, who also looked very down. Rather than being loud and picking fights, he laid with his head on his desk, looking dejected.

Iruka came in, and class started. She felt Sasuke squeeze her hand, and she squeezed back in return.

The lecture was fast. Too fast. First break was minutes away. She relaxed her hand, and was about to pull away when Sasuke gripped harder. She blinked, looking at him.

He was rigged, shoulders tight, and jaw clenched.

So moody. She let him continue to hold her hand.

The break bell rang, but he still didn't let go.

She pulled as kids started to get up, her face heating.

What if someone saw?

Cold back eyes turned to her, making her freeze.

Suddenly, he released her hand, opting to cross his arms. "Be quick." He said, making her blink. He glared, not giving her a single glance.

What did he…

Oh.

Oh!

He knew. He knew about her affection for Naruto! He must have pierced together today's events! She blushed hard, her ears ringing loudly as he continued to glare ahead. She had already assumed he knew about her crush for Naruto, which is why he became the boy's friend. And then, he knew about her giving him bento. He was better at observation then she was at sneaking. And then… With his brother's engagement, Naruto not receiving a bento, yet she still had 4…. He was smart. He knew her plan.

She fumbled to get the bento, before quickly scurrying to get up. He sat at their desk, arms crossed, frowning as she hurried past him. "Thank you…" She whispered as she slipped out of class, like Naruto did not long before.

The hallway was busy, but it was hard not to miss the bright orange and yellow that was Naruto. She held the bento close, quickly slipping through people towards him.

"Nar-Naruto-kun?" She tried to call out to him, but he did not hear her and kept walking. She started into a small jog as she dodged people, her heart beginning to beat harder as she got closer.

She could do this.

She reached out, patting his shoulder ever so lightly. He stopped, and her heart almost exploded as he looked at her. He was… So bright.. So beautiful. Tears welled in her eyes. And she clenched the bento tighter. 'Hello Naruto-kun…" She forced a smile, and he smiled back. "Could… Could we talk?"

"Sure, Hinata-chan!" He smiled so bright she was sure it would be burned into her heart forever. He pulled her along, and she allowed it, all the while fighting back her tears.

She would not cry… This was for her future, and for Hanabi's.

He pulled her outside to the swing he so loved.

"Wanna get on? I'll push you!" He said, puffing out his chest proudly. His smile was huge, too much for what she was about to do.

"I…" She stopped, eyes going up the tree. Did she just feel..? No.. It was too early for him to be here. Her mind was probably playing tricks on her in her anxiety. But she had to do it. She thrust the bento out to Naruto, who smiled brightly and took it.

"Wow! Thank you! You know," He laughed as he plopped down in the grass. "I got one of these in my desk every morning for so long!" He opened it, before blinking. It was the same set up as she did every day for him. He looked up at her, blue eyes wide. "It's like you knew exactly what I like!" He laughed, closing it and setting it on his lap. He pat the grass beside him, and she shook her head. If she sat with him, she would never be able to choke out the words she needed to say.

Of course… He wouldn't connect them. He was not as observant as Sasuke. She took a deep breath, tears threatening to spill. She… She could do this. "I made them, Naruto-kun. Everyday." She took another breath and continued before he could say anything. Her words were fast and blended, she just hoped he could understand her mess of feelings. "I made them because I like you, Naruto-kun." The shock on his face made her stomach drop. "But.. But…" She clenched the sides of her sweater tightly. "I am engaged now, and can no longer make them for you." He stared blankly at her, blue eyes wide and mouth open. "I… Im sorry!" She ran.

She kept running. All the way into the school, and past her class, and into the washroom.

She sat on the floor, hugging herself tightly.

She did it. She should feel proud.

But she didn't. All she felt was gut wrenching pain and her heart being twisted.


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed without remorse for her feelings. Tears kept flowing down her cheeks, her eyes blurred from the excess fluid. She kept rubbing the tears away, making her cheeks grow raw rapidly.

The bell ending break would end any moment, yet she was not brave enough to face the outcome.

But she had no choice. Perhaps, since Naruto was so shocked, he would leave her be? No, with his personality… She stood from her crouched position, and tugged her sweater down. As a shinobi, she had to face her fears, and be brave. As a shinobi, she should be in complete control of herself.

She splashed cool water against her raw cheeks. In the mirror, she could see how visible her puffy eyes were, and how raw her skin looked. Anyone would be able to point out she had been crying. She bit her lip, before wetting some toilet paper and pressing it to her eyes. Perhaps she would be able to get the swelling down before-

Ring. Ring.

The bell went off, making her jump. She glanced at herself once more in the mirror, frowning at her disheveled appearance, before putting her hood on. It did nothing, but it did make her feel a bit better.

She rushed to class along with the other students, keeping her head down and hoping no one payed attention to her.

She slipped into the class, eyes darting around, looking for the source of her grief. Blue pools of ocean met hers, and she froze. He smiled huge at her, his hands raised as he darted at her. She felt like board as he scooped her up in a huge bear hug. "Hinata-chan!" He squealed, swinging her around. Their classmates scurried out of their path, watching them with wide eyes. She would be too, if she watched someone scoop someone else up and twirl. Blood flowed to her head, she wasn't sure if it was because of a blush, or the swinging. Her vision dotted, and she struggled as her ears suddenly rung so loudly she could hardly hear. She knew the signs… She was about to faint. She blinked rapidly, trying to fight back the fainting as she lightly clung to Naruto's rather warm jacket.

She was faint as he placed her on her feet, his arms still wrapped around her like a vice. Maybe she fainted, and this was all a dream? Naruto hugging her? Smiling at her so brightly? When did she faint? Her head spun as he leaned in, his lips warm against her already flaming cheek.

He was yanked back harshly, his arms not letting her go and he stumbled. She tried to focus, her eyes grazing the ink and parchment that was Sasuke. She could see his rage, and his hand against her shoulder as he tried to pry Naruto off of her. But Naruto kept his arms tight around her.

"Let go of her you idiot!" Sasuke yelled again, his face slowly getting redder and redder. She quickly glanced around the classroom, unfocused yet hyper focused at the same time. Their classmates were staring. Various expressions ranged among their peers. Then, she met eyes with Iruka sensei who was desperately trying to get everyone to their seats. No one was listening, their attention was all on them. She squirmed, but his arms trapped her very efficiently. The only way she knew how to get out of this hold involved hurting the other party, which she did not want to do.

"No! She said she likes me so she is going to be my girlfriend now!" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke, who seemed to be ready to explode. She blinked, focusing on Naruto who so desperately refused to let her go.

"She can't! She is already going to marry my brother!" There was a collective gasp in the classroom. Even Iruka paused and was watching them now. She squirmed harder in Naruto's arms, silently begging him to let her go.

"She is allowed to do what she wants!" Naruto yelled. "That means I can marry her if I want!" His eyes turned to her. Those beautiful blue depths she had always wanted to glance at her, were solely on her. "Will you marry me, Hinata-chan?!" He yelled, determined as always.

The little thread that was keeping her present snapped, and she fell into the blissful emptiness.


	7. Chapter 7

It would seem the Hyuuga girl had a few surprises. The said girl lay in the infirmary bed, pale and motionless. Her short dark hair tinted purple in the light, giving color to the white room. Her petal pink lips opened, a soundless sigh escaping from them.

It would seem she was having a bad dream.

To think, the girl who was a statue of fear in front of him was capable of such a confession. Then such a spectacle in the class.

He glanced at the book in his hands, then back to the girl. He had not meant to invade her privacy. He was reading, minding his own business when she and the blond boy had wondered there on their break. He had every intention on ignoring them, as it was not his allotted time to spend with her, but the blond was making rather bold advances. He offered to push her on a swing? He knew well enough that was flirting among that age group. When she gave him a bento, he was taken by surprise. By her demeaner, he had not expected them to be close.

What had followed was… Interesting. Perhaps he should have felt jealous, or perhaps upset. However, he did not have any personal feelings for the girl. She was simply someone he was required to meet regularly, and one day marry. Other then the paper that bound them, he did not have specific thoughts of her. Nor did he expect he would. She was… much younger then he. In fact, it was almost appalling they expected him to marry someone so young. Yes, shinobi matured many times faster then normal kids, however it was not an appealing thought to him.

When he watched her state her marriage to him, he did feel proud. It meant the girl was raised properly. It would seem he wouldn't need to fear infidelity with her. It was something he appreciated.

But, even if she did date the blond, he would not have minded. She was not his type, nor did he really care about her loyalty until they married. After all, he had someone whom he was seeing as well. The thought of Izumi was intrusive as he watched the scene. Would the day they parted be so dramatic? When they had gotten together, both of them knew it would only be until he was married. He, despite being forced to marry, was still faithful. She had agreed, saying their time together would be theirs nonetheless. The Hyuuga's eyes filled with tears. Would Izumi also cry?

He watched the girl run, leaving the blond flabbergasted. Poor boy, he probably did not take rejection well. Bright blue eyes stared at her, and he watched as the boy clutched the bento to his chest.

"I… Think I love her!" The boy exclaimed, much to his surprise. On what premise did they think love was plausible? It hardly seemed like they talked to eachother before. Yet, the Hyuuga was so passionate. Now, the blond also stated love? He watched as the boy ran inside, a look of determination on his face.

How… Odd. Were such little kids capable of love? Of what they had both claimed? Out of curiosity, he followed. He was hidden in the shadows of the ceiling when the next show started. The Hyuuga had puffy eyes, and raw cheeks. She was obviously upset. Perhaps they were capable of love?

Then, he watched the scene play out like a love novel.

Kids. They… Grew surprisingly fast.

She fainted. He watched as the teacher scooped her up, and took her away from his brother and the blond.

Naruto. That's right. His brother had invited him to their house before. He would have to take note of him.

And now here he was, sitting next her bedside. It was not their allotted time, yet he felt it wasn't a hassle to sit at her bedside. The air about her was calm while she slept. It was much different then the little ball of anxiety she exhibited herself as at the contract signing.

Her brows drew together, and he noted the signs of rousing. It was minutes before their allotted time, so he decided to stay. After all, a few extra minutes would not be horrible.

Xxxx Hinata POV xXXX

The soft sheets were smooth against her skin. The smell of soap tickled her nose.

Wait.

The memory of the days events roused her faster then any danger could have. She sat up faster then her body allowed, and it screamed at her in protest, and blotched her vision in revenge. She squeezed her eyes shut, the dizziness that followed making her feel nauseous.

"What was Naruto-kun thinking…" She said quietly, the blush heating her face was all consuming. She kept her eyes shut, and buried her face into her hands.

Did he really… Mean it..?

"He might have meant it." The smooth voice made her jump, her eyes going wide as she searched for the source. She found it all too soon.

Long eyelashes framed dark eyes. Those eyes… Dark as a moonless night, just like the hair that feathered his cheek. She blushed hard, harder then when Naruto had her wrapped in his embrace.

Why was Itachi here? What time was it? How did he…

The tree. She thought she had sensed someone!

She blinked, clutching the bedsheets close. This day… Was something horrible. She blinked back tears of embarrassment. Her future husband watched her confess to someone else. She had to tell him her intentions!

"I-I-I-" The words were stuck on her tongue. She stopped, taking a slow breath. She turned her gaze to his lap, where a book sat. Medicinal herbs and where to find them. She blinked, the title and art very familiar. It was one of the books she had read multiple times. Did he also have a hobby of reading..?

No, no, that could be logged for later. Right now she had to tell him that she was a proper lady. "You do not need to be nervous. I do not expect faithfulness until marriage." Her jaw dropped as the words escaped from her lips. He did not… What..? How… Vulgar..! She was engaged, and she would act appropriately. Perhaps he was giving her permission, but she could not be with someone who wasn't her intended.

No… No she would stand her ground on this. After all, she was proper. She gripped the sheets harder, and ducked her head. "I will… Not-not… Be in any other relationship…" She forced out. It was quiet, and stuttered, but it needed to be heard. "I-I am faithful to my intended." She bit her tongue on the last word. She winced and brought one of her hands to her mouth. It was bleeding lightly. The taste of crimson was enough to make her blanche for more words. What she said would have to be enough. She didn't think she could take more.

There was only silence from Itachi. Slowly she looked up to him, fearing what expression he may have. Maybe it would be disappointment like her father, or anger like Neji-nii. Instead… It was… Surprise? There was a very slight raise of his eyebrows, and his eye's a fraction wider.

After reading Hyuuga expressionless faces for years, she was well adept at reading his expression.

Why.. Would he be surprised?

The bell rang.

Oh. Was it lunch?

She looked to the clock. She shuffled to the edge of the bed, trying her hardest to ignore the mans gaze. She slipped on her shoes, rather awkwardly.

"I… Made a bento for you. May we… Grab it?" She glanced to the door. The hallway had already died down. Everybody usually rushed outside for lunch. Nobody wanted to waste their much beloved break.

That would mean it would be ideal to get the bento, and avoid Naruto and Sasuke. She… Didn't want to face them so soon after what had happened. She tried to swallow the heat rising from her collar, but it managed to make its way across her cheeks anyway.

"Alright." Itachi was beside her in a second. She blinked, surprised by his speed and lightness of foot.

He was a very admirable shinobi.

They exited, and walked side by side. She made note that he matched her pace.

How kind. She appreciated the notion more then she should have. Her father, nor cousin ever made the effort to slow their pace for her.

The small things mattered; she took note. She would make sure to do small things for him as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Thankfully the class was barren, much like the hallway. It looked as if Sasuke had already taken his lunchbox from her desk. He probably expected her to be out for the rest of the day. Her face reddened as she gripped the bentos, her eyes flashing to the man beside her. If only she had stayed unconscious… She nibbled on her lip, before straightening up. No, she was stronger than that. She had duties to fulfil!

After all, she was required to meet the expectations of her family.

"I have a place in mind. How is your chakra control?" Itachi looked her over, and she did her best not to squirm under his gaze. She peeked up at him through her bangs, her fingers lightly quivering in her nervousness. Chakra control? She had practiced her control alone with the mentorship of books, but never actually used it in front of others yet. She did this for one reason, to pretend to be weaker than she was.

When it came to sparring with her sister, she refused to use her knowledge and chakra. She knew the Clan leaders were already teaching Hanabi chakra control, while they had purposely never taught her. If it was not for the fact she had been so studious, she might have had to only rely on the basic teachings in class.

They wanted Hanabi to be the successor, and she wanted Hanabi to be the successor. She only needed a few more years of pretending to be weak, and then she could show just how much she was working to be strong.

But now was not the time. "Very… Ve-very basic…" She stuttered out the lie, her eyes averting to the ground. Lying was not something she was good at, and always did mediocre in Kunoichi class.

"Hn." He knew she was lying. Her heart beat harder, blood draining from her hands, and ice prickling her spine. She knew Sasuke well enough to know the Uchiha tone of suspicion! "Well, in that case," He paused for a moment, then clicked his tongue. She blinked, looking back at him and the floor frantically. "We have three options. We can go out into the yard and find an uncrowded space." Her eyes widened in fear. She did not like that option! Sasuke or Naruto would see her! "Or, we can go to the place I have in mind. But, we only have two ways to get there." She nodded, a bit too quickly. "You can get up there using chakra I teach you, or, I can carry you." She felt the ice prickle down her arms, and goosebumps be left in their wake.

He was going to force her lie out of her.

She shouldn't have lied! She should have just avoided the question completely like she usually did!

Her chest heaved, all the air leaving her body. She felt light headed again, but kept herself upright by touching the desk beside her.

She needed to tell him everything.

It was part of her duty as his Fiancé, and to herself. Lies were not supposed to be between lovers, yet here she was trying to scrape past.

She needed to fix this. No, she was going to fix this.

It was going to take a while to explain to him… Why she was doing things like she was, and why she intended to lie to him. Would he be free for her to explain…? She sucked in cold air, reminding herself she needed to breath.

"I…" Her voice cracked, her blush deepening. She took another long breath, trying to steady herself. "I… Are… How long are you… Free?" She forced out, quivering when she watched his feet shift. She did not have the guts to look into his eyes.

"I can make my afternoon available." His tone was even, not hinting at any anger. Mustering up all her might, she glanced into his eyes. The dark depths did not hold any contentment, instead only a passive interest, at most.

"Pl- please?" She quickly glanced down, ready to get scolded for her assertiveness. It was against her bridal training to ask her husband to do something for her. She was to wait on him, not the other way around.

But no punishment came. Instead, she watched as a crow was summoned by Itachi. He wrote something on the piece of paper, and sent it off. "Alright, you have me for the afternoon." She nodded, her chest clenching, before looking to the teacher's desk. She quickly wrote a note to her Sensei, stating she was not feeling well and intended to take the day off.

She and Iruka got along well, she was sure he would not give her up to her family. After all, she was one of his more responsible students and helped him with student duties often.

They left the classroom, the bento in her arms, and her pace matched with his.

She was glad the school front was empty, as she did not want to be seen leaving. Then, Itachi glanced at her, then pointed up. "He wanted them to go to the top of the Hokage tower? Or beyond to above the mural? She was aware of the pleasant view up there, but rarely visited due to her having to take the long way up the mountain. But, since she wasn't hiding her chakra use from him, they didn't need to do the 6 hour walk.

She nodded. He jumped first, graceful as a cat, and landed so softly there was no sound heard. She followed, not nearly as graceful, but just as quiet. Grace was something she focused on, yet. He rose an eyebrow at her, and she blushed as they jumped again. She followed, copying his movements, hoping to achieve at least a bit of his grace.

He wished to be on the hill above the Hokage mural, it would seem. They made it in minutes, whereas the walk would usually take her hours. She did not feel tired, unlike when she had the long walk. He took a seat, motioning to the grass around them. She nodded, kneeling down facing him, and holding his bento box towards him. He took it, and she bowed before turning to face the village, her own box placed neatly infront of her.

She had no thoughts of eating, yet. She needed to tell him, everything… But where to start?

Hanabi. The reason why she was so focused. "I have a little… sister." She started. She glanced at Itachi, who nodded for her to continue. "My mother, she passed when I was little." She was sure he knew that part, everybody knew. "My mother, she asked me…" She quickly inhaled, and forced the tears back. She did not need to cry over this. "She asked me to take care of Hanabi, since she was unable." Itachi stayed quiet as she formulated the words. She was only 5 years old when her mom passed, but remembered that day vividly. She still dreamed of it. "In my family… Only the heir will be able to escape the caged bird seal." She was only six when she was forced to watch the ceremony as heiress. She could vividly remember the children's cries and the smell of sizzling flesh. Hanabi was only one year of age, still so pudgy and innocent. She could never, ever force her sister through such a horrible thing. That was the day she decided to protect her sister, and formulated a plan to span the years until fruition.

"I hold back, for her." Her words were a bit more sturdy, and a little less broken. It surprised her. "Because I held back, she was seen as the better option as successor to the Clan. She was raised to be better than I, and I allowed it." She smiled, a hint of bitterness on her tongue. "I am sorry for lying…" She looked to her lap, the bitterness spreading to her throat. "I am telling you this, because…" She paused, her heart twisting painfully. "I plan on being useless, and, I plan on taking the caged bird seal and marrying you to tighten the bonds between our clans." She looked to Itachi, who was watching her with a scarily blank expression.

He blinked, then slowly looked her up and down, analyzing her.

"You are much more mature then I originally gave you credit for, I apologize for my initial evaluation of you." He closed his eyes, and she watched as he tilted his head towards the sky. He was like a plant soaking in the sun rays, his skin radiating the sunlight he took in. He was beautiful. Heat rose to her cheeks as she cursed the intrusive thought. Then, the guilt set it. He was being forced into this, more than her.

"There… There is no need to apologize. I am the one who is sorry. You will be forced to marry me for my selfishness," She looked up to the sky as well, avoiding looking at Konoha, and at Itachi. The sky was free of clouds, the expanse was endless. She fixated on the one visible thing, a single bird gliding. "But… I need to do this for her." She said to herself under her breath.

"No, no need. I always knew I would be in a political marriage." He sounded almost amused. Almost.

"I… Understand." Her fingers clutched the hem of her sweater, eyes still on the single bird. This talk was both longer, and shorter than expected. She felt like so few words were said, yet judging by the sun, it was almost the end of the school day. "I hope my cooking is to your taste." She looked to her bento, her stomach twisting painfully. She would not be able to eat, but she hoped Itachi would be able too.

"Ah, yes." He opened it, and she could feel her heart flutter as he clicked his chopsticks. She was always nervous for people to eat her food for the first time.

He took a bite, and she swore her stomach was so twisted it was no longer existent inside her body. This was, after all, a stressful day.

"Delicious." He smiled ever so softly at her. She beamed back.

"Thank you." She meant it in more way then one. He was far kinder to her then she could have ever hoped for. Inside her chest, she felt a little bloom of warmth.


	9. Chapter 9

XXXxxXX Sasuke POV xxXX

Even Hinata's food was not enough to calm him down. Agitation was becoming his state of being ever since he found out about the engagement. He ate slowly, watching as the other kids played, and the girls squeal over him from a distance. Naruto was sitting beside him, despite his protest. Every time he moved, the bastard followed him. They had been arguing all afternoon, yet the idiot never left him alone.

Naruto turned to him, blue eyes narrowed. "You need to stop glaring at me already!" The idiot whined, looking like an angry kicked puppy. "I told you, I really do like her." The idiot exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"And I told you, you don't even know her." Sasuke growled, the sound raw and low. He was almost surprised that such a sound could come from him. Almost. Hinata brought out many unknown sides to him, the overwhelming jealousy of his brother and Naruto being one. Sounds were more easy to accept.

"I do! I watch you two together." Sasuke blinked. He watched them? When? He always thought the blond was too busy doing stupid things. "I always thought her smile was pretty, and that she was super cute. But, I was convinced I was going to marry the person who made the bento for me." Naruto's smile was too wide, it pissed him off. He glared harder, the tomato doing nothing for his sour mood. "I just... Never thought Hinata was the one who made the bento! But I don't care, I want to marry her!" Naruto looked up, a rather prominent blush on his cheeks. It made him want to punch him. But he hit him enough already. The blue and red was still flowering around the blonde's eye, and his jaw.

"Well, you can't have her." He closed the bento, determined. He knew his brother was required to spend time with her, and he was going to interfere just like he did with Naruto. He was going to be on double duty. He was damn sure to make sure Naruto also didn't spend time with her.

Starting with now. He swiped Naruto's empty bento, glaring when the boy opened his mouth. This was the perfect excuse to visit her.

XXXxXX Hinata POV XXxx

Itachi had paperwork, so he had taken his leave after she had politely refused his invitation to walk her home. She wanted the alone time to think. The streets were busy with people, all living their lives differently. She watched them, doing her daily study of behaviour as she walked.

The smell of roasted meat from a stall made her think of tomorrow.

Tomorrow, Itachi and her were to meet up after dinner. He said he had a mission coming up, so they had to complete their required hours soon. He apologized, and she said it was okay, they did not have any school assignment due this week. It was not a lie, but she would have to push her personal training to the side, so she would have the free time. Adding a new aspect to her schedule was throwing her off slightly, but she would adjust quickly.

Home was close, a little too close. She was not yet ready to face her father.

But she had no choice.

She walked along the long wall that led to her compound, her heart slowly beginning to pick up pace, and her stomach clench.

She turned the corner, and there he was, waiting for her at the gate, arms crossed and back straight. Even though he was far, and his face turned to the lowering sun, she could see his carefully blank expression. The guards looked as apathetic as usual; backs positioned to the open wooden gate, white eyes forward.

With dread, she realized she would not be able to sneak in. From the way her father's back straightened further, she knew he sensed her. For each step that brought her closer, she felt her legs wobble, and her stomach twist.

Cold white eyes landed on her, and she knew she was going to be punished harshly.


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: This chapter shows very graphic child abuse. I will post a warning when it starts, and when it stops for those who want it skip it.

We do not own the Naruto.

XXxxxxXX Child abuse warning start here XXXxX

The ice cold water came down across her back, and the bundle of branches soon followed. The gravel dug into her palms and knees, piercing her just enough to welt, but also dull enough not to break the skin. The branches came down on her back again, and again.

If she made a sound, the beating would go longer.

A ninja did not show they were in pain.

She could feel her fathers cold eyes watching. The servant once again tossed cold water against her, then another servant brought down the branches.

Soon. She could endure. Soon he would be satisfied.

The ice of the water made her skin sensitive, and the pain of the branches worst. Her arms wobbled, making her eyes widen. She was almost at her limit! No, no, the fear gripped her stomach, making her tense as the lash went across her bare back. She had to continue! She couldn't let herself collapse. She blinked back the prickly tears of fear. If she collapsed, she would be taken for a worst punishment. She did not want to go there again. No... Not again. She focused on the gravel digging into her, hoping it would keep her focus away from her weakening arms and legs.

"Yeild." Her fathers voice held no emotion, yet she could feel the servants relief. They also must have been tired. They had been birching her since sundown. She stayed hunched over, waiting for permission to move. "Sit." She kneeled back to sit formally, making no facial expression as her front was exposed to the servants before her. The gravel dug deeper into her shins, and this time she was grateful for it.

It would keep her wits.

The servants averted their eyes, but could not give her the dignity to avert their heads without permission from her father.

She was simply glad they were kind enough to not look upon her.

"You will not miss school again." It was an order, not a request.

"Yes, Father." She was still as possible, her hands gripping the cloth of her pants.

She couldn't... She couldn't shy away or else he would punish her again. He was hardly tolerant of her most days when he was in a good mood, let alone a day like today.

Today she had to be perfect.

Just a little longer. Cold eyes stared into hers. They did not waver, they did not feel.

Fear twisted her stomach, but she did her best to quell it.

"You may leave." She was up right after the words left his mouth. She bowed, and did her best straight backed walk.

XxxXXxx Child abuse warning end, still graphic warning XXXxX

Soon she entered the doors, and her escape was made. Her shoulders shook, and tears made their way down her cheeks. Neji was there, and she felt warmth as he wrapped a long robe around her, the fabric obviously thought out as it did not catch the open wounds. Her sister was also there, holding a warm blanket and a medical supply kit. The blanket was wrapped around her, and she let them lead her to her room.

Her sister sat her on the bed, and they were all quiet as they exchanged a look.

They were not close, but they all knew they needed each other.

Her cousin ghosted to the door, glancing at them once before turning again.

He would stand watch tonight, for her. No words were spoken, but she knew.

Whenever she was beaten, he would sit by her door until she emerged the next day. He would then leave, not one word spoken between them. Him sitting at the door was his way of showing his affection, which was more then she could ever ask for.

They were all filled with fear, and that fear made it hard for them to open up to the other. They all knew they were not allowed to get attached, nor were they allowed to mingle outside of supervised breakfast time. They were not allowed to openly show affection, not in the paper walls of the Hyuga District.

However, the servants were kind enough not to speak of them meeting when one had been punished. It was dangerous for the servants, yet they still took the kindness. It was their only grace given, and it was meant more them then they could know.

Her sister made quick work, cleaning and bandaging her.

She was so proud of her. Yet, her throat was raw and she was unable to bring words forth.

Silver eyes met hers, they were full of worry and fear, making her chest ache. She could protect her sister from most punishment, and most of the hate, yet she could not shield her completely. It hurt. She wanted to help ease the fear... But how?

Sasuke.

She wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging her as Sasuke had done. Her sister coiled, her breath hitching, probably unsure as she had been. Hugging was not something done by Hyuga. Her sister was still, but soon began to cry. Arms wrapped around her, clinging. She hugged her sister tighter.

Hugs... Were nice.

She could not thank Sasuke enough for showing her this gift.

The two sisters hugged for the first time in their lives.

xXXxXXXXXXx

Zeelee-Vallen: So from this point, probably gonna be a bit more drabbles like. I am sorry for the harsh content. I am afraid there will be more. I have something big planned for this later.


End file.
